


Strange Magic

by tsunade143



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: Belos is furious,  One of the things he hated the most is betrayal and the most infuriating of it is the one who betrayed him.. Lilith, his former leader, she betrayed him because of that criminal and Belos hated it, hated it, hated it!And he will have revenge
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Emperor Belos/Kikimora (The Owl House), Emperor Belos/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! tsunade here and I'm back with a new story. I deleted my other story because I'm not that good in some angst and hurt story, so here I am trying to write a romcom fanfiction about Emperor belos and Lilith, hope you'll like it!
> 
> Whoops no hate just love, I am only writing this for fun after all.😊😊

A man wearing a mask is looking at the crystal orb, the scene in front of him is his former coven leader, Lilith, The owl lady and the human. Their happily playing hexes holdem' and he can see that Lilith is having fun and he hated it.....

Lilith don't deserve happiness and he will make sure of that, he will make sure that Lilith will pay for betraying him.

"My lord, the ritual is ready" A tiny red demon, known as Kikimora said as she look at the Emperor that is ready to destroy the crystal ball

"Then perform the ritual" Belos cold voice rang through the room 

The tiny demon nod her head and said the incantations, belos look at the ritual, with one thing in mind, make Lilith pay for her sins. 

Then a blinding light engulf the room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the owl house, the gang is happily teasing the older Clawthorne who is blushing furiously. Eda that is laughing loudly was punch in the gut by Lilith who immediately put Lilith on a head lock and now their wrestling. 

"Eda! Lilith! stop!!" Luz tried to break the two but unfortunately she can't and now she's watching a wrestling match between the two sisters 

" I'm gonna make you regret that" Eda said then pull Lilith's hair earning a scream from the older women

Lilith then kick Eda but Eda caught it grinning evilly.

"say Lily, are you still ticklish??" at this question Lilith froze

"Edalyn you better not do- ughhh ahhahahahahahha eeeedddaaaaaa!!" And just like that their wrestling match became a tickle match

When Eda was satisfied, she stood up and look at a panting Lilith on the floor.

"I win!!" Eda screamed triumphantly making Lilith groaned

Lilith then stood up and look at Eda whose sticking out her tongue at her, she was about to scold Eda for being childish when she felt herself falling.

"woah Lily, are you okay??" Eda ask and caught her sister before hitting the ground

"I uhh yes just a little dizzy that's all" Lilith answered 

Eda then walk her sister into a small room that she give her and gently laid Lilith on the bed. After that Eda close the door and went downstairs 

"Is Lilith okay??" Luz ask looking at Eda worriedly 

Looking at Luz and remembering what Lilith had done to her, Eda can't help but smile to herself.

"She's fine kid, she just needs rest"Eda said and ruffled Luz hair

Inside the room, Lilith was sweating, she's cold but she's fucking sweating.

"titan..my head is killing me..." Lilith groaned as she hide under the covers 

What in the name of titan is going on with me?!

In the dark secured chamber in the castle there lay on his king sized bed. His smiling evilly, the ritual was doen and he can't wait until it works, he can't wait to see Lilith's eyes filled with fear and can't wait to hear her screams.

I will make you pay.........


	2. Woke up like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith woke up in a strange place

The next day Lilith felt herself drained and tired, whatever happened yesterday drained her energy. Letting out a sigh, Lilith then snuggle her pillow and open her eyes, looking at her surrounding, that's strange she didn't cast a spell to make her room bigger nor make her bed bigger. She then sit up and get out of bed walking towards the bathroom to start her morning routine, taming her wild hair

As she got inside the bathroom, she quickly took a comb and a straightener, looking at the foggy mirror she then took a towel and wipe it.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF TITAN?!_

The scream was heard by the rounding guards and quickly run at the source.

"My lord are you alright?" The first one ask

"Y-yes, I am fine, now leave me be" the guards look at each other

_D-did the Emperor just stuttered??_

Belos open his eyes in a weird tiny room, it may be tiny but it is neat, tsk did kikimora messed his room again? _I will talk to her about this_...Belos then stood up and look around him.. _this is not my chamber_ he then turn and look in front of a full body mirror

_TITAN!!!_

"Did someone say hooty?" an owl tube then came from the window but before he could get any closer belos quickly punch him earning an 'ow'

Belos look at his body _her body_ , his insides Lilith's body!! He took in the view in front of him, a nice body, as he expected from Lilith and a nice ass.

"So this is her breast??" Belos ask himself and touch the mound in his chest, he then squeeze it in an instant his nose bleed and he pass out on the floor.

 _s-soft!!!!!_

Back in the castle Lilith is having trouble on how to process this _thing_. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she's inside belos body!! is she dreaming? did Edalyn do this? if so then she's going to have a talk with Edalyn.

Lilith then observe belos body, he has a nice face, golden hair and a striking blue eyes, Lilith's eyes then go lower, he has a nice 8 abs and well shaped body. Then she look at the _bulge_ on the lower part of his body, her cheeks quickly flustered.

"This is not happening!! what am I going to do? ughh fuck this is not what I imagined my day would be!!" Lilith said pacing around the bathroom

She then look at the bulge and ready herself for what she's about to see. She then slowly pulled her pants closing her eyes tightly then she slowly pulled her undergarments off, hands shaking and face reddening. 

She was about to open her eyes when someone knock at the door again.

"My lord, you must hurry, you still have a meeting today on choosing a new coven leader" that annoying voice

Lilith then clear her throat 

"Be patient"She said in her usual cold voice

"Y-yes my lord"Kikimora stuttered then walk off

She already got rid of that now, into this thing.

Lilith then open her eyes and what she saw there is a thing that she don't want to see for the rest of her life suddenly a thought came into her mind

On the other hand Belos is now conscious and trying to clean himself, looking at the mirror inside the bathroom then a thought came inside his mind.

_if I'm inside Belos body_

_if I'm inside Lilith's body_

then

_His inside my body!_

_she's inside my body!_

Both of them literally scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so what do you guys think?? please comment down below


	3. I need my body back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts with a blast?

The moment that Lilith step out of the chamber, she was pampered with scheduled meetings, powerful families to please and the choosing of a new leader, sighing to herself.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Kikimora ask beside her

_right, shes insides belos body_

"Mind your own business kikimora" Lilith said in much colder voice than she expected 

The two walk inside his throne room, looking at the people that is already waiting there, All the 9 coven leaders is waiting for him, for Belos, all the 9 leaders bow.

Lilith then sit on the throne looking at the scene in front of her, analyzing all of them just like she always did when she was the leader.

"Greetings everyone, as you may know Lilith have betrayed not only the Emperor but also the titans will, choosing her sister and so we're all here to choose a new worthy leader " Kikimora started but Lilith's getting bored 

_just like always, hmmm I have to go somewhere more important than this._

"My lord, if I may?" The potion coven leader stood up, Lilith nodding means he could speak

"It would obviously the most experience and most powerful of us, as well as the most intelligent" The potionist said

"And who would that be?"Lilith ask the man who quickly look at his left, to Odalia Blight

"Odalia Blight, sire" The poitonist then took his sit, Lilith then look at Odalia who look back at her with a flirty smile

_the fuck! isn't she married?_

In the owl house Belos is having a not so good time. As he was still getting used into having this lovely body a certain owl lady knock the doors down.

"Yo Lily, glad your still alive, stop looking at the mirror and touching your breast their not gonna get bigger as mine and change your dress we're going to the market!" As she said all that Belos felt his face heat up

_What does she mean like her breast?! She is flatter than Lilith, than I am!!_

Belos then look at Eda who is still watching, waiting

"What?" Belos ask annoyingly 

"Your not gonna get mad and chase me down the stairs?" Eda ask her sister

"No Edalyn, I am tired now please let me get dress" Belos said trying his best not to kill Eda

Belos then push Eda out of the room and fix the door, he then look at the mirror again.

_Getting dress means, I get to see what's underneath this robe...... Kikimora this might be the best mistake you have ever done!!!!!_

_ahem! not that I wanted to see what's under this silly robe..anyway._

Belos mind is blowing with _dirty thoughts then he remembers why he had punish Lilith in the very first place._

 _Betrayal, she betrayed me...voice filled with range and venom, Belos will make sure Lilith suffer and her only weakness is Edalyn._

Back in the castle, a big headache is forming and a very bored Lilith sat on the throne looking at the bickering leaders.

"Enough!!" the moment that she said that the 9 coven leaders stop and quickly look at her

"I'm going to assign Kikimora from now own, you will be the temporary coven leader, is that understood?"Lilith in still belos body said and saw kikimora nod hesitantly 

_Ughhh I need to get my body back_

Lilith then stood up and left the room with Kikimora in tow.

"Kikimora, clear all of my schedule, I need to rest" Lilith said and open the door of her chambers and slam it close in Kikimora's face

"y-yes my lord"

Lilith then look at the window 

_Now time to make this right, I'm gonna skin that man alive the moment I've got the chance!!_

_w-wait his in my body, so that means, his going to...to.._

_Lilith's face heat up as she imagined what would happen, Belos would see what's underneath her robe?! ughhh!!_

Eda knows her sister deep inside. yes she was shock that her sister curse her but she knows she has her reason but when Lilith burst out of her room Eda know that something isn't right. First, Lilith is not the kind of woman that like to show to much skin, she prefers pants and sweater or long sleeve dresses but now in front of her, there stood Lilith wearing a high waist short, a crop top, boots and her hair is in shoulder length.

"hot dang Lily! didn't know your into this clothes" Eda teased and saw her sister blush but didn't scold her in fact she received the opposite 

"Thank you Edalyn" Lilitg said then walk out of the house 

"hey not fair!!" Eda yell and walk towards Lilith

"What is not fair Edalyn?" Lilith ask looking at Eda annoyingly 

_If looks could kill I'm six feet_ under Eda thought to herself 

"Your supposed to scold me then I'll teased you again then you'll chase me! that's how it works" Eda whine and belos felt anger boiling inside him

_she betrayed me.. I mean my coven?! for this woman? What do you have that I don't Eda the owl lady?! what could've you possibly possessed that I don't?! this..this childish behavior is unacceptable!!!!_

Belos calm himself and look at Eda, a plan forming on his mind

_So Lilith and her have a cat and mouse relationship hmmm, well why not try something else for a change? Belos then twirl around and look at Eda a sweet smile plastered on her face_

"ohhh? hehehehe guess I'm not gonna do it anymore now then?" Belos said in a sick sweet voice that made Eda's jaw drop on the ground 

On the forest their stood a muscular figure looking at the scene, his eyes is twitching in anger and his mouth is agape in shock. 

_I'm definitely skinning him alive!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh?? I really don't know what I was thinking when writing this but hope you enjoy!
> 
> sorry for the late update


	4. What in the name of titan?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is in for a rough ride while Belos is having _fun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to call Belos, lady Belos means Belos in lilith's body and Lord Lilith, Lilith in Belos body.

Furious is an understatement, _Lilith is literally on fire. She thought that being a man, or be a man is an easy job but no! how can she walk normally with this thing in between her legs?_

_This is preposterous!! an unacceptable way of humiliating someone! I swear if I catch that man! I will..I will..ughh!!!_

Walking through Bonesbourough is a tiring, especially when every step you make there's a hundred eyes winking or flying kisses and flashing scroll everywhere!

Calming herself Lilith then slowly walk towards the forest where her sisters house would be and that stupid of an Emperor. as she sees the house in a few miles she heard screaming and she knows that screaming voice too well.

Lilith then hide behind the tree and look at the scene in front of her, hearing some of the words.

_"ohhh? hehehehe guess I'm not gonna do it anymore now then?"_

When Lilith heard this she felt her blood run cold, her eyes wide and her mouth is open in shock.

_Did he just?!_

She saw her body walk towards the way of the Bonesbourough market in an elegant way but with a flirty smile plastered on her face.

_How did he learn to walk like a woman?! is he gay or something?! and what the fuck did he do to my clothing?!_

Lilith's mind literally screamed the moment that she notice the clothing that belos is wearing. She heard Edalyn run up to belos while complaining about how it's unfair.

"I need to talk to him but his with Edalyn? how could I possibly talk to him alone?" Lilith ask herself as she start walking where her sister and belos went off to.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<

Eda is looking at her sister in pure disbelief, her perfect prissy sister is actually good at selling human junk and she's flirting with the costumers for goodness sake!!! Her sister Lilith who immediately blush just hearing her crush name is flirting! 

"Dang it, who killed Lilith and replaced this bimbo here?" Eda said jokingly but Lilith just look at her and smile

"Bimbo? is that what you call your dear big sister Edalyn? I'm offended " Lilith dramatically said putting a hand on her gem, this made Eda want to puke

"ughh Lily, I think your brain lost a screw" Eda said and turn her back on her sister who just smirk

_Tskk, she's easy to pick on, she hates sweet and cute things and it's fun to watch her disgusted by it_

Belos smirk then turn to what his doing earlier, flirting.

_Ughhh, I can't believe I'm good at this_

"Uhmm good morning?" Belos look up and feel his jaw drop

"ohhhh a potential _costumer_ " he said in a sensual way and saw a tick in the mans forehead 

There stood a neatly and handsome man, no one knows who he is but Belos know because that's _his body.._.

"Uhmm can I talk to you alone?"The man ask 

"Hmm depends on _where_ we talk, darling" This statement earned a groan from Eda and a growl from Lilith

"Listen here be-Lilith, I am not in the mood to play games with you, I just want to talk! whether you like it or not" Lord Lilith then grab a hold of lady Belos wrist and drag her out of the crowd and Eda just look at them

"Dang, she got a handsome ex" Eda muttered to herself

*******

"What in the name of titan did you do, Belos?!" Lord Lilith ask but lady Belos just look at him smugly 

"Excuse me dear but I do not know what are you talking about " lady Belos said loving the red face lord Lilith 

"don't use that tone on me Belos, you know what I am talking about! why did you do a ritual to swap bodies!!" Lord Lilith outbursts but lady Belos were just looking at her nails

She then look at lord Lilith, like nothing is happening 

"uh you were saying?" Lady Belos ask and that was the last straw 

"ughhhhh! that's it!!!" Lord Lilith then run towards lady Belos who just stood there

Lord Lilith prepared to punch lady Belos but remembered that it is her body so she stop herself but wasn't able to and she knock over lady Belos resulting for them to fall on the ground.


	5. On One Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Belos have some condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! uhmm this a short chapter and not a good one I guess but I still hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lord Lilith groan and was about to stood up when she suddenly grope something soft and fluffy, he then grope it again but this time harder

" _ahhhhhhhh"_ lord Lilith stop what his doing and look at the source of the voice

Beneath him is a flush red Lady Belos panting heavily, his eyes wander to his hands that is on lady Belos breast... _her breast!!!_

lord Lilith quickly stood up but falling in the process as he was shock to what happened. 

"Ahh....I...huh didn't know...your..that rough my lord" lady Belos mock lord Lilith who quickly blush

"shut up! it was an accident and get that mocking look off of you and switch be back!!" lord Lilith said 

"Don't know"

"what?"

"I said I don't know" lady Belos said 

"your the Emperor of the isles and you don't know how to switch me back?!" Lord Lilith ask angrily

"look Lilith, it's a mistake and this body swap ritual will only switch us back on it own" Belos said seriously 

_Shit....I forgot how scary he can be_

"I don't care! you better switch our body back!" lord Lilith said and dust off the dirt in his clothing 

"you forgot that you are in my body and that means my powers is also................-" At this lord Lilith look at lady Belos 

"ohh titan" lady Belos groaned 

"that means I can heal, Edalyn!!" lord Lilith exclaimed and at this lady Belos face darkened

"you will not use my magic on the owl lady" lady Belos said darkly

"why? because your afraid that she will beat you?" lord Lilith was about to walk away but he felt a harsh grip on his wrist 

"I am warning you Lilith, have you forgotten that I am in the owl lady's house? one wrong move and the human and her will be dead" lady Belos 

"yo-you wouldn't do that!?" lord Lilith exclaimed 

"watch me" lady Belos replied

Lord Lilith look at lady Belos, her aura is dark, darker than usual and he know that one wrong move, it will be Edalyn and Luz head.

"Fi-fine" lord Lilith answered stuttering then was about to walk when

"and one more thing" Lady Belos called

"what?"lord lilith ask this time annoyed 

"I may be able to teach you on how to use my power and cure your sister on one condition " lady Belos said her eyes is as cold as possible 

"and what condition?" lord Lilith ask 

In a second lady Belos eyes turn back to it's warm glow, smiling at Lilith sweetly 

"Pretend to be my girlfriend or in this case, _my boyfriend_ " lady Belos said sweetly at Lord Lilith

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think??


End file.
